


Tony you little slut

by FabulousAsAlways



Series: Basically Orgy Smut [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consent, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Just an excuse to write bad porn, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Is A Slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousAsAlways/pseuds/FabulousAsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times Steve fucks Tony, the engineer is always horny. Time to call in the troops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony you little slut

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad.  
> I shouldn't post this.  
> Too late...
> 
> Oops.
> 
> Edit 14th of July:  
> Some people pointed out that there is a dramatic lack of safeword in this fic. And I agree. That is why I added the dub con tag. I also added a small reference to the existence of a safe word, but it doesn't return. In my mind that's because Tony is enjoying himself a lot and not even considering using his safe word, but I understand the reference to dub con.  
> Take care of your own triggers, likes, and dislikes.

Tony was a sex driven slut.

And Steve knew this when they begun their relationship. No matter how many times they had sex, Tony never had enough. It was so bad, that Loki had started making jokes about Thor handing over his title as god of fertility.

Steve would have almost doubted his own abilities, if it hadn't been for the fact that he always left Tony completely wrecked. Only hours later he would be whining again. Like a fucking bitch in heat. And so, one calm evening, Steve had enough. Tony wanted to be fucked? Then fucked he would be. And that's how project 'Tony, you little slut' began.

Steve had discussed parts of the plan with Tony under the pretends of fantasies that would never be true anyway. Without realising it, Tony had discussed his limits and his likes. And that brings us to this peaceful Friday. Tony just came home from HQ, something went wrong with the development of a 3D touchscreen, and was now riding the elevator up to the penthouse while already loosening his tie. He loved the weekend, he and Steve could have sex as much as Steve allowed him.

Tony was already horny at just the thought of his perfect boyfriend and practically jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. The sight he was greeted with however, made him freeze. It seemed as if Steve had gathered the troops. Clint, Bruce, Loki, and Steve, were all seated in the room and in different stages of undress. From shirtless to completely naked. Tony almost whimpered because of the view.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, hands grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. Thor. Damn. He tried to struggle a little, and moaned at the feeling of absolute control Thor had right now. Before really realising what was going on, his shirt was gone. And a split second later, so was his pants. He was being lead to the middle of the room, and already pushed to his knees, when he realised he was completely naked. Well at least his teammates were efficient.

He searched for Steve in his confusion and visibly relaxed when he found blue eyes nodding ever so slightly. For some reason, getting Steve's permission made this all the hotter. Maybe it was because he really cared about the Captain and would never want to betray him.

His hair was suddenly grabbed and his head forced back. "Stop. Thinking." Clint said calmly with a hint of dark lust under his voice  Tony whimpered softly and closed his eyes. The others were all looking at him, and it was Bruce who stepped forward first.

"I don't know how long I will be able to keep control." He said calmly but Tony could sense the small twinge of nerves.

"So suck him off fast Tony, your life could depend on it." Steve said from his right. Tony whimpered again and he couldn't handle it anymore, his hand shot to his dick and he moaned as he rubbed himself roughly. It was of short lasting though, because his hands were grabbed by Thor again. Forced behind his back once more, they were efficiently tied in place this time. Then Steve's lips were behind his ear. "I will only ask this once. If you shake your head, we will untie you and let you go. We won't ever talk about this again. If you nod... You will be ours for however long we want you. We will do whatever we want with you, and you won't be able to stop us." He whispered.

Before the last words even ended, Tony was already nodding. He was horny and this was exactly what he craved. If only they could get someone inside of him already!

"One more thing..." Steve mumbled seriously. "Tell me your safeword." He said sternly and bit Tony's ear softly. 

"H-Howard." Tony stuttered breathlessly. 

"Good boy, and when will you use it?" The captain kept his voice firm and steady.

"When I want you to stop." The engineer answered dutifully. "Also, when my mouth is otherwise occupied I open and close my hand three times. Now /please/ Steve..." He rambled and whined. "I need you."

Steve nodded briefly and pulled back again. Steve knew what Tony liked, and what he hated. And putting what he said aside, he did actually do this for Tony. And Tony /hated/ orgasm denial. He was too impatient. Too horny. So instead of refusing his release, this evening would be focussed on making him cum as many times as possible. The Captain emitted another small brief nod, and that was the sign to begin.

 

Clint was still holding Tony's head back, so Bruce could easily force himself down Tony's throat. The scientists groaned and threw his head back while clutching his hands into fists. The feeling of Tony gagging around his dick was overwhelmingly delicious. Bruce stayed deadly still as he focussed to keep control, while Clint used his hold on Tony's hair to fuck his throat around Bruce.

Tony was moaning like a ten dollar whore. He sucked greedily and closed his eyes as he relaxed his throat. And that's when it was Thor's turn. The god had covered his fingers in lube and kneeled behind Tony to work him open. Imagine his surpirse when he could easily slide his first finger inside, and then the second as well. "Friend Tony, you have prepared yourself already." He noted amused.

Steve huffed and shook his head with a small grin. "Of course he did. The slut doesn't want anything more than something shoved up his ass." The captain said casually as he palmed his own erection.

The sight of Thor's fingers inside Tony's ass while Clint moved his head on Bruce's cock was fucking hot. Loki decided he was bored and stood behind Clint, biting down on his neck before making the pain fade with a lick of his silver tongue. Clint turned his head to capture Loki's lips with his own and kissed him hard and demanding, biting his bottom lip.

Bruce pulled Steve close and kissed him while Thor stretched Tony further. Tony was moaning and mewling at the sight of his teammates making out around him. He was flushed from arousal and needed someone to touch his dripping cock. Thor pulled his fingers out when he found Tony loose enough, and that's when a lot of things happened at the same time. Bruce was shaking and obviously on the brink of orgasm and hulking out. Now the question remained which one would happen first. Thor pressed the head of his member against Tony's entrance and grabbed his hips in a bruising grip. The thunder god pushed in with a groan causing Tony to almost scream in pleasure. Bruce gasped in Steve's mouth, holding the supersoldier as he came hard, moaning Steve's name. Tony almost choked on the cum being pumped in the back of his throat, but he managed to swallow most.

Clint had let go of his hair and was now fullout making out with Loki, and Tony couldn't keep his eyes off that. Bruce pulled back and ran off to the hulk room, leaving Tony panting while trying to adjust to Thor's huge dick. The inventor was whimpering in his desperation to cum. "Please... Steve... Thor... Anyone... I-I need t-to..." He gasped and whined.

Steve felt a little sorry for him, but knew just what to do. He grabbed Tony's hair and, with Thor still inside of him, he bent him over so his face was right above the drops of Bruce's cum that had been spilled. "Clean up your mess. And I'll consider it." He ordered calmly. Tony shivered in need and set to licking up the cum. But Thor had other plans. Right as Tony licked up the first drop, he moved his hips back, almost pulling out, and slammed back in with a growl. Tony yelled and squirmed against the cuffs. He was so close... So close... Loki pulled back from where he was working Clint open, and grabbed Tony's cock.

Just a few strokes later Tony was screaming and spilling his release all over the floor. He was given no time to recover as Thor started to fuck him in earnest. Hard pounding motions in his overly sensitive hole while Steve was rubbing his own dick right before Tony's face. He didn't even know it was possible, but Tony was getting hard again already. Thor came moments later with a loud grunt and unceremoniously pushed Tony on the floor off of him.

It was one of the things Steve knew Tony loved. Being treated like some sort of fucktoy. Laying in his own cum with Thor's release dripping out of him, Bruce's seed staining his lips, Steve groaned in lust. He looked delicious. Thor sat down on the couch with a sated grin and watches Loki and Clint fuck.

Steve sat down on a chair after grabbing Tony's hair and pulling him along. Sitting back he didn't even have to say anything before Tony was sucking on his cock like his life depended on it. As if his entire life purpose was to please. And as Steve realised how good Tony was at this, perhaps that was true. "You're so damn good at this. I should keep you tied up at all times. I'll shove a big fat plug up your ass so you're always available for me. And I will let the entire team fuck you whenever and however they want. You would love that wouldn't you? Worse, you would beg for it." Steve whispered to Tony. The kneeling man closed his eyes and blushed as he nodded as much as he could with a dick shoved down his throat.

For some reason it amused Tony that Steve was really good at dirty talk. But he loved it. He loved hearing how big of a slut he was. At the mention of the plug, Clint had grinned. Loki had grown bored of fucking the mortal and was now making Thor suck his dick. Clint grabbed a rather huge plug from the box of toys and sat behind Tony. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question to Steve, who nodded. And so Clint started fucking Tony's loose hole silently, just grunting so now and then. They had agreed only Steve would do the dirty talk.

"Oh that feels good. Every time you moan it feels so amazing, bitch. Moan for me. Oh yes... You should make Clint feel good. He's kind enough to fuck your sloppy hole, clench around him, make him feel good." Tony was a moaning mess but he worked hard to do what he was told. And so Clint was cumming hard not much later, having been turned on by Loki already. He pounded hard inside Tony and rubbed his dick off so the inventor came a second later. When Clint pulled out he slipped the thick plug in, trapping his and Thor's cum inside of Tony's ass.

Steve was so damn close. He grabbed Tony's hair and fucked his face in slow deep trusts. Right before cumming he pulled out and spilled all over Tony's face, making it drip down his face and chin, across his chest and the reactor. Tony sagged against Steve's leg and glanced at Loki cumming hard down Thor's throat. That was certainly a sight to see. Steve got up, and so did the others. Tony was laying on the middle of the floor, covered in cum, his hands cuffed behind him, and a plug shoved up his ass. He looked around the circle of his friend and tried to figure out what would happen next.

"Let's get him ready for the night." Steve said calmly. The others nodded and Tony swallowed thickly as they came closer. Oh.

\- * -

It took them a small hour to get him "ready".

They washed him completely, inside and out. He wasn't a big fan of the inside. But that could have been because Loki found it really amusing to put the hose directly in his ass. While making the water freezing cold or almost boiling hot. When he was clean and dry and felt up by everyone, they dragged him to his and Steve's room.

He was pushed down to his knees once more, on the bed this time. Bruce had sneaked back in with arms full of rope. And sat down on the edge of the bed. It turned out Loki was an expert with ropes, and Bruce wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any stupid things happening. Like Steve would ever let anyone really harm his boyfriend?

All together they certainly made sure Tony couldn't move a muscle anymore. His legs were folded and his ankle and thigh were tied together on both sides to keep it that way.

Then his knees were tied to his chest so his ass and dick were bared for the world to see, and his arms were tied to the headboard above his head.

More ropes. Less movement.

All he could do was lie there and beg for someone to please just fuck him again. At least, he could whine until Thor decided it was enough and gagging him with the cloth they used to clean the cum from the floor. Now Tony could only moan at his fantasies coming to live. A smaller plug than before was gently worked in his ass by Steve, this one would stay in a little longer after all. Ropes were tied around his balls and cock to make sure he couldn't cum, and Loki grinned as he poured some sort of oil on his nipples. His friends stepped back after Clint tied a blindfold in place.

And then the fun started again. The oil burned and froze him at the same time, itching and teasing his nipples causing him to squirm in his ropes. At the same time the plug in his ass started to buzz away, making him hard and aching within minutes. He didn't know where his teammates had gone.

Had they left? Or were they watching him? Moan and whimper and squirm in the ropes? He didn't know.

All he knew was that this would be a very long weekend.


End file.
